


Für Immer und Ewig

by MickletheKoala



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apron Fetish, Cutesy, Edible Lubricant, Filthy, M/M, Maid Fetish, Perverted Birthday Gifts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Whipped Cream, love between men, old ass fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickletheKoala/pseuds/MickletheKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter gives Shawn his birthday present.... I was gonna post this in July, for HBK's B-Day, but I got impatient!!!! Rated Explicit for a reason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Für Immer und Ewig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morrigan_RedBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_RedBlack/gifts).



> It's messy, but I think it's pretty sweet! Enjoy!!

The heartbreak kid turned around in the mirror, checking out his chaps when Hunter walked in. "Oh, sorry, Shawn. I'll just be grabbing my bag-"

 

"No no no. Stay there. Tell me; how do these look with the black tights underneath? Or should I do cheetah print? I honestly don't know. Maybe red? What do you think, Trips?" He glanced at the other man, head titled to one side.

 

Huh? Oh, right. Zebra print with red and orange chaps. I think that'd be cool looking."

 

"Thanks. What's got you in such a hurry anyway? Finally deciding to wear tights?"

 

"Hah. Real funny. No, um…." He starts getting nervous as the showstopper gets closer to him. "I just have to be-be home soon-" Shawn's lips press up to his and lick, as if seeking permission to enter. Permission, that 'the game' grants. He pushes the younger male into the wall and hooks his leg around his waist, grinding softly against Hunter's growing hardness.

 

"Getting excited, Hunt?"

 

"Shut-shut up, you cheater."

Abruptly, Shawn stops all of his previous actions and steps back. "Well, you have something to do, babe. Get to it. See you later tonight, 'kay?"

 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, could you hand me my bag?" Shawn picks up the duffel, dropping all of it's contents in the process onto the ground.

 

"Oh, shit-I'm sorry, Hunt. Let me-" 

 

"It's fine! Um- just let me get it." He hurriedly stuffs it all back in, a flash of black and white frills briefly showing before Hunter tucks it in. "See ya, babe." "Bye." 

                                                                                                    °°°Later that night°°°

Hunter examined himself in the mirror, blushing furiously at the torment he was subjecting himself to. See, it was Shawn's birthday and three months ago said man mentioned the present he wanted. And it happened to be VERY perverted. 

                                                                                        ~Flashback to three months ago~    

 "What are you doing, Shawn?" 

 

"Nothing. Just flippin' through a catalog." 

 

"Oh, yeah? Can I see?" 

 

"You're a bit young, ain't ya?" 

 

"I'm twenty nine. Give." Shawn hands it to him, Hunter instantly blushing at the images. All photos of women in erotic maid lingerie. 

"Pervert!"

 

"YOU wanted to look, right? You're the perv." Paul snorts, resting his head on the heartbreaker's lap. 

 

"Hey Hunty?" 

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"Sure would be nice if you wore something like that. Maybe an apron with a thong and stockings." 

 

Hunter rolls his eyes,"You wish." "That I do." 

 

                                                                                                  ~Back to the Present~

He blushes at the black and white frills. He even wore the thong. Now all he had too do was wait for Shawn to come home. 

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shawn Michaels walked through the door of his house, pleasantly greeted with a small trail of rose petals. He quietly followed them and gawked at the sight that instantly made his pants tighter. Clad in nothing but an apron, Hunter Hearst Helmsley was acting as HIS personal gift. His own toy. He tackled the younger man, needing to do this as soon as possible. He kissed the pink lips, tongue invading Hunter's oral cavity, the younger groaning into the kiss. Shawn's hands roamed underneath, groping his junior's chest. He stops his actions, taking Hunter to the dining room. Paul leans back against the table, spreading his legs invitingly, wrapping them around HBK's waist. They grind roughly and Shawn takes just a moment to undress. He gets out of his pants, nearly tripping from his excitement and eagerness to do this. But sadly, all of this must end again. He frowns, remembering he needs lotion. He runs to the living room and snatches it out of his bag. He runs back and gives the bottle to Hunter. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Prep yourself. I wanna watch." 

 

"That's embarrassing," he flusters, averting his eyes. 

 

"Don't you wanna make me happy? It's my birthday…"

 

"Well, yeah…. But…" 

 

"But you have to. I can wait until later….."

 

"No! I-I mean it IS your B-Day…. It's just…um…."

 

"What? It's what?"

 

"I just, uh, don't really….know how." 

 

"What do ya mean? You just….lube a finger up and stick them in one at a time."

 

"O-okay, then….." 

He leans back a bit against the counter and opens the lotion bottle, he flushes bright red and goes to pour it onto his fingers before Shawn picks him up and sets him on the couch.

"W-what? Shawn, I'm confused." 

 

"Continue. I just figured it'd be difficult to prep yourself while standin'. Go on." 

He just nods and lubes up a finger with the strawberry scented lotion, pushing aside the thong and slowly worming in a finger. Shawn smiles and sits behind him, helping him to stay sitting up. He kisses the back of his 'present's neck watching as the younger struggles to add a second finger. The taller of the two adds the second finger, scissoring gently before adding a third. He continues to stretch himself, gasping when he brushes the small bundle of nerves inside. He shudders a bit and leans back into his lover's arms. 

 

Shawn gently pats his head and whispers into his ear, "You can stop. Just lean back now." Shawn stands up before retreating into the kitchen, returning with a can of whipped cream. He pushes his younger lover onto his back, shaking the can. He lifts the apron up and sprays the sugary topping onto his love's nipples and across his lightly colored happy trail, leading the cream down to his under garments. He frowns and gently slips the lingerie off, pulling it down his legs. He throws it towards the wall, continuing with his whipped cream path. The heartbreaker picks up right from where he left off, spraying the sticky white substance onto the bikini line of his blonde present, spraying a heart onto his cock. The younger whimpers and holds the apron above his chest, clutching it tightly. He shudders as Shawn sprays some onto his neck and collarbone, then licking it off. Shawn claims his neck with a bruising bite, leaving hickeys all over his collarbone and neck. 

"Nng. It tickles…." Shawn continues down, sucking on a sugar coated nipple before going to the other one, playing with the already clean one with his fingers. He bites his chest, leaving a hickey there too. He licks the belly button, dipping his tongue in before trailing down to the happy trail. He swipes his tongue across the tongue, thoroughly enjoying the man below him as he moans and gasps. Finally, he reaches his destination, softly dabbing at the hardness with his tongue. He cleans all of the cream off, teasing his crotch before flipping Hunter onto his stomach. He squirts the cream down the twenty nine year old's back and down to his derrière, and sprays some underneath the crease of where his cheeks are. Teasingly, Shawn drags his tongue across the smooth back, his hands rubbing the sides of Hunter's head towards his hairline. He felt his lover tense and shudder, thinking it was his tongue causing this effect.

"You THAT sensitive, Hunt?"

 

 

"No, it's.….My head. It's really sensitive…. It feels…." 

 

"Your head's a g-spot? I never knew that." He continues petting his hair, enjoying the quiet moans of his name. He stops though, and licks up all the cream, excluding the amount on his backside. He reaches that however, and revels in Hunter's shaking and trembling. Shawn puts two cushions underneath the blonde's stomach to keep his rear in the air, sitting behind him. "Did you clean yourself?" He asked even though either way he didn't really care what the response was. 

"Y-yes. I always do…" The older kisses his cheeks, sticking a tongue in to the puckered hole, Hunter gasping and writhing in front of him. He plays around in there for a minute, the strawberry scented lube coming onto his tongue. He pulled his tongue out and drags Hunter towards him, making the younger face him. He grabs the can and sprays some onto Hunter's lips, licking it off. Shawn opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, squirting some of the white substance onto his pink appendage. Hunter leans forward and licks the tongue, Shawn groping his bare cheeks and their mouths soon smashed together. He stuck his tongue into Shawn's mouth, tasting the whipped cream all over the moist cavern, moaning as Shawn began to suck on the tip of his tongue. They pulled apart, Shawn pushing Hunt onto his back and kissed all over his thighs, leaving his love marks. He looked at Hunter, eyes clouded with lust and need. "Spread your legs, Hunt."

 

"Okay…" He opens his legs up, gripping his round cheeks and spreading them apart. Shawn grabs the same lubricant and hands it to Hunt. "Prep yourself again."

 

"No….just- just go in dry! I won't break.…"

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yeah, I'm pretty slippery already…" He opens the lube and lathers it onto his excitement, sliding in all the way with one single slow thrust. He sits for a moment, letting Hunt relax around it. He doesn't start until his impatient lover thrusts his hips forward into his hard cock. He pulls out almost all the way before slamming back in, keeping a gentle pace. 

 

"Please, Shawn….." 

 

"Please what? What do you want, Hunter? Tell me what you want." 

 

"Go faster! Please!!" With permission, he slams in a bit faster, trying to find that spot. "Shawn....harder...faster...!" He goes faster and harder, hitting that bundle of nerves, making his blonde love arch his back, wrapping his legs around Shawn's waist bringing him even deeper inside. Shawn pulls Hunter even closer and starts rubbing the sensitive parts of his hair, one hand pumping him. The younger comes undone, screaming Shawn's name over and over again. The latter reaches his own release not too long after, buried to the hilt in his perfect container. He trembles a bit, pulling Hunt on top of him and burying his head into Shawn's hair. 

 

"I love you, so so much. Be mine forever?" 

 

"Forever and Always." Hunter lays his head on Shawn's broad chest, nuzzling in perfectly as Shawn runs his fingers through the long tendrils of Hunter's hair. They fall asleep, everything else forgotten. For now..…….. 

      -----Forever and Always------

 

                                                                                                                                     ••••Finis••••

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos, please thanks! Guests are also allowed to leave Comments and Kudos!


End file.
